


Happy Birthday, Rei-chan

by sittingoverheredreaming



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sittingoverheredreaming/pseuds/sittingoverheredreaming
Summary: Usagi is determined to give Rei a good birthday.





	Happy Birthday, Rei-chan

The cake had come out pretty good this year, Usagi had to admit. She was no Mako, but the recipe was Mako’s and Usagi was getting much better at following the finer details. Sure, the top was a little uneven, and the sides had stuck to the pan, but the color was good and the taste was better, and compared to last year, Rei would have to say Usagi had done good. Or she would think it, maybe, and say something else. “Stupid Usagi, why don’t you just buy a cake from the supermarket?”

Usagi scowled at the Rei in her mind as she got out the frosting. “I can’t put love in a cake I don’t make, Rei-chan.” And they didn’t make it right, anyway. Not for Rei. She liked simple spice cake with the tiniest bit of frosting. Frosting was at least half the fun of a cake, but if Rei wanted only a quarter of the fun, Usagi would let her on her birthday. On Rei’s special day, Rei got what she wanted! Mostly, at least. Usagi still stuck a big candle in the center of the cake. “I’m too old for candles!” Usagi could hear her huff. “Besides, it gets wax all over the cake.”

They would bicker, and Usagi suspected that is what made Rei happiest. Sometimes, she had to give her fuel for it. She had to let Rei yell and stomp so that at the end of the day, they could have whatever moment of tenderness that made its way through Rei’s façade. It made Usagi laugh at how easy it could be. For all Rei’s bluster, for all she pushed and pulled and put up walls, her warm little heart was as easy to unlock as Usagi’s cell phone. Easier, even, because Ami had said Usagi should change every code and password every few months, so Usagi put in the wrong numbers half the time.

The cake looked as good as it ever would, and so Usagi slipped on her shoes and headed out.

The weather was better than it often was on Rei’s birthday. Cloudy, but dry. It seemed to rain so often on her birthday, and Rei didn’t much like the rain. Mina claimed it dampened her fuse and made her sputter. Rei had still managed to explode then, but Usagi had seen some truth in it. Dry days were better for Rei. Dry days were better for Usagi, too, and bright days were best. A few clouds couldn’t get her down, though, not on Rei’s birthday.

As she got close, she saw Rei’s grandfather with his caretaker. Usagi smiled to see him out. He didn’t make it sometimes, as old as he was. “Hello, grandpa!” She called.

“Oh, Usagi!” He beamed up at her. “Coming to spoil Rei?”

“I am!” She held out her cake for him to see. “I did a lot better this year.”

“You do good every year.” He patted her arm. “Someday you’re going to get married up, and Rei will miss your treats.”

“I don’t think so, Grandpa.”

“Oh, a pretty girl like you? If I were just a little younger, I’d marry you myself.” He laughed, and Usagi laughed with him.

“I’ll always be here for Rei, even if I get married.”

He smiled more somberly now. “You’re a good girl, Usagi-chan.”

“Try telling Rei that.”

“She knows.” He gave her one more arm pat, and then let his caretaker lead him away. Usagi smiled after him for a long moment before turning to head in.

“Sorry I’m late, everyone. You know your Usagi, never on time.”

She sat down and displayed her cake.

“It’s better this year, isn’t it? Soon, mine will be as good as Mako’s!”

It wouldn’t, not ever, but Usagi would try. She lit the candle. Really, even if Rei was worried about the wax, she had to appreciate the flame harkening another year. It was probably symbolic. It flickered in the wind in its own little birthday dance.

Usagi sat and watched the wax drip. It ran down in a little red line, pooling on top of her carefully applied frosting. Rei would be furious. Mako would be offended too, ruining her wonderful cake. Mina would probably eat it, just to annoy the both of them, and—

Usagi shook her head. “We’re still together, aren’t we? Just because I can’t hear your laughter, doesn’t mean you’re not here.” She breathed in the calm, the way she’d been taught. “I’m happy I get to be with you on days like this.”

The candlelight glinted on Rei’s picture frame. It gave her eyes the illusion of life, and that made Usagi smile. She reached out to it, and for a moment she could almost feel the warmth of Rei’s hand in hers. It was enough. It was why she came.

The candle was burnt low now, the wax over taking the frosting completely. Usagi blew it out and watched the smoke waft over the grave.

“Happy birthday, Rei-chan.”


End file.
